vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amari
Summary Amari is the main character of Log.(in). She is a girl shut in her room, with no desire to get out. She is the owner of an "Enhanced Reality Headset". This allows her to enter a virtual visualization of her own subconscious known as Enhanced Reality. This headset has for goal to help individuals deal with traumas, as an extreme form of introspection. Towards the end of the game, the Enhanced Reality Headset seemingly caused Amari to reach "True Enhancement", a state of complete understanding of one's self. However, this also resulted in a "Forced Reality", an event where one's individual reality is forced into the universal reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, Unknown with Forced Reality | 10-B, 9-C with Teke Teke, 3-A with Reality Warping, Low 2-C via logging off Name: Amari Origin: Log.(in) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Possibly Mind Manipulation or Reality Warping, Subjective Reality with Forced Reality (Forced Reality has been described as a phenomenon where one's individual reality (which is one's perception of reality) forces itself into becoming the universal reality and where one's subconscious becomes part of reality. It is unknown whether or not this involves manipulating other's perception of reality or directly affecting reality itself, as the only direct showings of this were from Amari's own point of view) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (She can subconsciously affect the Enhanced Reality's shape depending on her subconscious and her perception of reality. She can also temporarily damage reality through the Glitch effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. She is able to manifest abstract concepts like grief or pain in physical forms such as beings or places through her reality warping), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Teleportation (Can teleport back to the Nexus at will), Non-Corporeal (Can become pure data through the Data Stream or Binary effect), Flight, Immortality (Type 9. Her self in the Enhanced Reality is a mere physical representation of her true self in the real world. She can always recreate said manifestation by logging in back), Void Manipulation (The Enhanced Reality cannot exist without her and such will stop to exist if she logs off) Attack Potency: Human level | Human level, Unknown with Forced Reality (It is unknown if Forced Reality simply affects the mind of the user, other's mind or reality itself. If it's the latter, Forced Reality should have similar abilities to Amari's manipulation of her Enhanced Reality, as both involve the projection of her subconscious in a similar way, and Forced Reality has been stated to be able to make one's subconscious part of reality) | Human level, Street level with Teke Teke (She can easily cut down human-sized beings), Universe level with Reality Warping (The Enhanced Reality's shape is determined by Amari's subconscious and her perception of reality. Sudden changes in her subconscious can cause sudden changes in the Enhanced Reality and it can be caused to become a complete void if Amari's perception of reality gets reduced to such. As her Enhanced Reality is a representation of her own perception of all reality, it is likely similar in size to the real world), Universe level+ via logging off (As her Enhanced Reality can only exist when she uses the Enhanced Reality Headset, it will be erased when she logs off until she logs back in) Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human | Relativistic+ (Half as fast as with the Data Stream effect), Speed of Light with Data Stream (She exists only as a pure stream of data in this form, moving as fast as data) Lifting Strength: Regular human | Regular human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level | Human level Stamina: Average | Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Unknown | Standard melee range, extended melee range with Teke Teke, universal with reality warping, Angel and waking up Standard Equipment: Enhanced Reality Headset | None | Her 12 effects Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown (She has reached a complete understanding of her self and "true self-consciousness") | Unknown Weaknesses: None notable | Forced Reality is entirely subconscious and she has no direct control over it | Her reality warping on her Enhanced Reality is entirely subconscious and she has no direct control over it Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Amari can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. *'Teke Teke:' Amari transforms into a Teke Teke, allowing her to cut enemies in half with her scythe. *'Angel:' Amari transforms into an angel, allowing her to teleport back to the Nexus. *'Data Stream:' Amari transforms into pure data, allowing her to move faster. *'Vir-B:' Amari transforms into a Virtual Boy, making her see everything in red. *'Aristocrat:' Amari transforms into an aristocrat. *'Glitch:' Amari's body becomes glitched. She can cause temporary "glitches" in the Enhanced Reality. *'Binary:' Amari becomes a collection of binary numbers. *'Smartphone:' Amari becomes a smartphone. *'Eyes:' Amari grows a pair of eyes instead of her upper body. *'Negative:' Amari's colors become inverted. *'Battery:' Amari becomes a battery. *'Bandages:' Amari's head becomes covered in bandages. '-Others:' *'Logging Off:' Amari can "log off" the Enhanced Reality at will, removing her physical representation and erasing the Enhanced Reality until she logs back off. *'Reality Warping:' The Enhanced Reality is a manifestation of her subconscious. As a result, the world's shape and characteristics are entirely decided by her state of mind and can change radically depending on it. She cannot directly control it, however, as it is merely subconscious. *'Forced Reality:' Forced Reality is a phenomenon when a user of the Enhanced Reality Headset isn't able to come to terms with parts of their subconscious. This causes said parts to try and become part of the accepted reality. The true effects of this phenomenon are unknown, but it has been stated that the user's individual reality forces its way into being the universal reality, implying that this affects everyone's perception of the world in one way or another. At the end of the game, it has shown the ability to create many shadow clones of Amari herself, before erasing both the clones and Amari herself. Key: Real World | True Enhancement/Self-Consciousness | Enhanced Reality Gallery AmariBase.png|Amari's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Horror Characters Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Log.(in) Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Silent Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Humans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2